Lima Langkah
by lyELF
Summary: "Teuki hyung... Mulai sekarang Teuki hyung adalah hyung nya Kyunie"/ "Berhenti mengikuti ku!" / 5 langkah memang akan menjadi jarak bagi kita tapi aku percaya hati kita akan semakin dekat seiring dengan jauhnya fisik kita/ TeuKyu brothership / Oneshoot!


"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru"

Perhatian anak-anak dengan usia berbeda yang tengah duduk di kursi dan bermain teralih saat seorang suster biara masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun. Anak laki-laki berambut pendek bergelombang berwarna coklat almond itu menundukan kepala nya dengan kedua tangan mungil memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk lobak.

"Nak, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru mu ini" perintah suster itu pada anak tersebut.

Diam…

Tak ada respon apapun yang di berikan oleh anak laki-laki tersebut. Dia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa mau menunjukan wajahnya kepada yang lain. Tentu saja suster biara dan anak lain nya mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Apa dia tidak bisa bicara, suster Hwang?" celetuk seorang _namja_ kecil yang tengah menggenggam dua buah balok.

Suster hwang mulai memasang wajah cemas. Namun tatapan nya berubah sendu menatap anak yang ada di hadapan nya tersebut.

"Dia bisu! Hahaha" celetuk seorang yang lain dan sontak membuat anak lain nya tertawa.

Tak ingin membuat tekanan bagi anak baru itu, Suster hwang angkat bicara, "Dia hanya sedang sakit. Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu _nde_? Berikan ucapan selamat datang" ucap nya pada anak-anak.

"Selamat datang~"

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kedatangan _namja_ kecil dengan boneka lobak itu. Tapi selama itu semua yang ada dalam panti tersebut masih belum mendengar suara sedikit pun dari nya. Para suster perawat sudah berusaha membuat nya berbicara namun anak itu hanya membalas setiap perkataan dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Akhirnya mereka seolah membiarkan anak itu untuk terdiam. Memberikan waktu bagi nya untuk beradaptasi dan para suster percaya anak itu akan berubah seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu.

Tanpa seorang pun sadari, anak yang menjadi bahan perbincangan itu tidak hanya asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Walaupun ia seperti memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan membuatnya tak memiliki teman satu pun. Pandangan anak itu terfokus pada seorang anak berambut lurus pendek berwarna coklat susu. Wajah ceria, senyuman manis dengan _dimple_ kecil di sudut kiri pipinya dan sifat nya yang mudah bergaul membuat anak itu menjadi cukup terkenal dalam panti tersebut.

Entah mengapa 'anak lobak'—panggilan dari anak-anak lain karena belum mengetahui nama nya hingga saat ini— terus memperhatikan anak yang di panggil Leeteuk oleh teman-teman nya. Dari kejauhan ia menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari nya itu dengan intens. Setiap gerak gerik nya tak luput dari perhatian anak lobak.

Hingga pada suatu saat di sore hari, sang 'anak lobak' mulai melangkah mendekati kerumunan anak yang tengah bermain bersama.

"Anak lobak datang!" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka di iringi tawa dari anak lain nya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ejekan dari teman-teman sepanti nya, 'anak lobak' itu berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah menautkan alisnya.

"Leeteuk _hyung_"

Terkesiap…

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkesiap saat 'anak lobak' tanpa suara itu mengeluarkan suara nya. Lirih namun lembut dan sedikit rapuh, begitulah tipe dari suara tersebut. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat hingga anak lain nya mulai beralih menatap Leeteuk yang masih mengerjapkan mata nya bingung.

"_N-ne_, a-aku?" tanya Leeteuk gugup sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum…

Anak itu tersenyum manis khusus di tunjukan pada Leeteuk seorang. Dia semakin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk hingga berakhir berdiri kurang dari se meter dari Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun. Nama ku Kyuhyun" ucap 'anak lobak' itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tak ada yang bersuara termasuk Leeteuk yang terlihat shock. Setelah berminggu-minggu tinggal di panti tanpa bersuara dan memperkenalkan dirinya akhirnya 'anak lobak' itu memberitahu nama asli nya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap manik caramel Kyuhyun yang seakan telah menghipnotis dirinya.

"Teuki hyung… Mulai sekarang Teuki _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ nya Kyunie" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ada celah penolakan dan pembatahan. Leeteuk hanya bisa memiringkan kepala nya mendengar pernyataan dan label yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

.

.

.

**LIMA LANGKAH…**

.

.

_**Main Cast :**_

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

.

_**Genre**_ : Family and Friendship, OS

_**Rated**_ : K+

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad story, fast plot, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this stories plot is mine!

.

**©LyELF©**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Anak bebek… Anak bebek… Anak bebek…"

Ejekan di iringi tawa riang itu bergema di lorong sebuah panti asuhan. Sudah dua bulan ini ejekan dari para anak penghuni panti ini terus terdengar. Ejekan yang khusus di tunjukan pada seorang yang mereka panggil dengan nama 'anak lobak' itu telah menjelma menjadi 'anak bebek'. Bukan karena sebab, ini semua terjadi sejak Kyuhyun memproklamirkan nama nya dan mengangkat Leeteuk sebagai _hyung_ nya secara sepihak.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemana pun langkah Leeteuk. Dimana ada Leeteuk pasti Kyuhyun mengikut di belakang nya. Dan tentu pemandangan tersebut seperti seorang anak bebek yang mengikuti kemana pun induk nya pergi. Dan secara kebetulan Leeteuk sangat suka dengan hewan berkaki dua yang menurutnya imut itu sehingga bukankah panggilan itu cocok untuk dua anak tersebut? Induk dan anak bebek!

Leeteuk menghela napas entah sudah berapa kali. Semenjak Kyuhyun mengikuti nya, ia sering sekali menghela napas. Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengklaim dirimu sebagai kakak nya dan 'orang asing' mengikuti setiap langkah mu bahkan menuju kamar mandi pun dia terus ikut? Risih dan tidak nyaman. Ya, itu juga yang di rasakan oleh Leeteuk.

Awalnya Leeteuk tidak ambil pusing, toh Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti nya tanpa mengganggu semua kegiatan nya namun semua nya berubah. Ia sadar Kyuhyun sangat mengganggu nya! Bahkan sekarang teman-teman nya sudah memberikan julukan bahkan mengejek dirinya karena bocah yang selalu membawa boneka lobak kemana-mana.

"Kalian diam, pergi!" pekik Leeteuk kesal.

Sontak semua anak berhambur, berlari pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sendirian di lorong panti tersebut. Leeteuk membalikan badan nya dan dengan tatapan tajam ia memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Leeteuk polos dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau!" Leeteuk menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk nya, Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata nya.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!" pekik Leeteuk keras membuat bocah kecil itu tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Leeteuk menghentakan kaki nya lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah nya lagi. Namun langkah nya berangsur kembali pelan dan akhirnya berhenti saat merasakan Kyuhyun masih mengikuti nya. Jika di dalam komik pasti kepala Leeteuk sudah di penuhi dengan gambar sudut empat yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Ya anak lobak! Ku bilang berhenti mengikuti ku!" ucap Leeteuk sedikit frustasi.

Kyuhyun memeluk boneka lobak nya lebih erat, "Namaku Kyuhyun, bukan anak lobak! Ah dan ini nama nya Unsoo~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarsembari menyodorkan boneka lobak nya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memutar bola mata nya malas, "Aku tidak peduli siapa nama mu dan boneka bodoh mu itu" dengus nya membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya lucu.

Leeteuk kembali menggerakan kaki nya beberapa langkah, melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah nya. Dengan kesal Leeteuk mengacak rambut coklat susu nya membuat surai nya berantakan.

Dengan tatapan memelas Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, "_Jebal_ berhenti mengikuti ku" pinta nya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepala nya.

"Aku tidak suka!" pekik Leeteuk keras dan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun membuka suara, Leeteuk langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Dia berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di lorong sepi itu.

Ah tidak sendirian—masih ada Unsoo yang akan selalu menemani nya. Kyuhyun memandang sendu bayangan Leeteuk yang menghilang. Tangan mungil nya membawa boneka lobak itu untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Teuki _hyung_ pergi. Apa dia marah Unsoo-_ya_?" gumam Kyuhyun pada boneka nya.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu nya seakan menanggapi apa yang di katakan oleh boneka yang terlihat diam itu, "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita temui Teuki _hyung_ dan meminta maaf saja _nde_?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Kyuhyun pun berlari menapaki lantai putih itu dengan cepat. Mencari sosok yang akan di ikuti nya lagi.

.

.

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun harus rela jatuh terduduk dan merasakan dingin nya lantai di malam ini saat Leeteuk mendorong nya begitu saja. Ia meringis kesakitan namun sepertinya tak ada seorang anak pun yang menyaksikan hal itu membantu nya berdiri termasuk Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memandangi boneka lobak nya yang terlepas dari pelukan nya dan menggelinding tepat di depan kaki Leeteuk.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk. Setelah makan malam, ia hanya meminta agar bisa tidur bersama _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu tapi Leeteuk justru mendorongnya seperti ini.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun menahan tangis nya.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin seakan tak terenyuh dengan mata berair bocah yang menganggapnya kakak dan selalu mengikuti nya itu.

"Untuk ke 158 kali nya aku mengatakan… ja-ngan me-ngi-ku-ti-ku!" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mengerikan itu. Tangan mungil nya saling meremas untuk menyalurkan rasa gugup sekaligus takut.

"K-kyu tidak ingin jauh dari _hyung_" lirih Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya entah karena kesal atau… entahlah hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini.

"Tapi aku risih jika kau mengikuti setiap langkah ku!" pekik Leeteuk yang sukses membuat buliran bening mengalir dari manic coklat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Tetesan air mata sudah mulai mengaliri pipi nya dan jatuh membasahi kaus putih yang di kenakan oleh nya.

"Berhenti mengikuti atau… aku akan membenci mu seumur hidup ku!" tukas Leeteuk keras.

Tak mampu menjawab atau merespon, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Tatapan mata Leeteuk yang dingin berangsur berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Jujur ia tak ingin berkata sekeras ini pada bocah yang terlihat rapuh itu tapi ia harus tegas.

Leeteuk menendang boneka lobak yang ada di depan kaki nya membuat Unsoo itu menggelinding kembali ke pemilik nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Leeteuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dalam posisi awal nya.

Tatapan prihatin dan bisikan 'kasihan' bisa Kyuhyun dengar dari anak-anak lain nya. Ia mulai sendirian di ruang santai ini, anak-anak sudah pergi meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian.

"Hiks…" Isakan yang di tahan Kyuhyun akhirnya bebas juga. Air mata seperti tak mampu berhenti dari manic indahnya.

Tangan mungilnya beralih mengambil Unsoo yang tergeletak di dekat nya. Di dekap erat boneka lobak nya itu sembari menangis tersedu.

"Soo _hyung_… hiks Jung—Soo _hyung_"

Kyuhyun mulai menggumamkan sebuah nama di tengah isakan nya. Matanya terpejam dan tangan nya masih memeluk boneka lobak nya—Unsoo pun sudah basah oleh air mata sang pemilik.

"_Waeyo_? Soo _hyung,_ _otthoke_? Kyu harus bagaimana? Kyu takut… Jung Soo _hyung_ hiks" isak nya berulang kali, meracau tidak jelas yang tidak akan di mengerti oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya dan mungkin Unsoo yang selalu menemani nya?

'_Temui dia Kyunie, jangan menyerah. Semangat!' _

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya dan entah hanya bayangan anak kecil saja atau bagaimana. Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan lembut mengelus surai rambutnya. Sosok yang sangat di rindukan nya itu seakan muncul di hadapannya dan memberikan senyuman lembut nya.

"Jung—Soo _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membalas senyuman manis dari sosok imajiner _hyung_ nya itu.

Tangan mungil Kyuhyun langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi nya. Anak itu menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sosok imajiner yang sempat di lihat nya namun nyata nya tidak ada. Ia hanya sendirian dalam ruangan itu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut menapaki anak tangga dan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang sering ia datangi sejak dua bulan lalu selain kamar nya sendiri.

.

_**Tok… Tok…**_

"Teuki hyung,_ mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Jebal _jangan benci Kyunie"

Leeteuk bergerak gelisah di ranjang nya. Terus bergerak mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur namun suara lirih dari luar kamarnya terus mengganggu dirinya. Dengan kesal Leeteuk mengambil bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal tersebut. Ia juga menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berusaha menepis suara yang ingin menyapa pendengaran nya.

"Teuki _hyung_~ _jebal_ jangan marah lagi"

Sedangkan di luar kamar, Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di lantai, punggung nya bersandar di daun pintu kamar hyung nya itu. Tangan kirinya sesekali mengetuk pintu dan tangan kanan nya setia memeluk Unsoo.

Tak peduli sudah selarut apa malam ini dan sedingin apa udara juga lantai yang ia duduki. Hampir 1 jam bocah itu duduk di sana sambil terus meracau memanggil Leeteuk. Tak berpikir jika hyung nya sudah tertidur. Satu yang ada dalam otak kecil nya, memanggil Leeteuk dan meminta maaf, memohon agar Leeteuk tidak membenci nya.

"Teuki _hyung_~ dingin err… di sini dingin. _Jebal_ jangan benci Kyunie, _nde_?"

_**Sraak!**_

Leeteuk menyibak selimut nya dengan kasar. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan mata lurus kearah pintu. Matanya sudah berat dan memerah, tidak tahukah bocah setan itu jika dirinya mengantuk?! Dan satu lagi… Beberapa menit lagi bocah itu terus mengetuk, ia yakin teman sebelah kamarnya akan memanggil suster kepala dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kena marah!

Okay, It's so great!

Dengan langkah kesal, Leeteuk turun dari ranjang nya. Menghentakan kaki menuju pintu kamar berwarna putih tersebut.

_**Cklek**_

_**Bruk!**_

"Aww~"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala belakangnya saat dengan mudahnya ia terjengkit ke belakang saat Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Kepala bocah imut itu pun harus rela menyapa lantai dingin. Kyuhyun meringis masih mengelus kepala nya.

Namun senyuman terpantri di wajahnya saat melihat sosok Leeteuk. Ia langsung berdiri di hadapan hyung nya itu, "Teuki _hyung_!" pekik nya riang.

Leeteuk mendengus sebal sebelum menarik lengan kecil Kyuhyun dan sedikit menyeret anak itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup kamarnya sedikit kasar membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, menatap lurus dan tajam kepada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa mau mu hah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada malas.

Kyuhyun tak memudarkan senyuman manis di wajahnya, "Menemui _hyung_" jawab nya polos.

Ingin rasanya Leeteuk menjitak kepala bocah itu berulang kali. Leeteuk berdecak kesal.

Kyuhyun mulai menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maafkan Kyunie. _Jebal hyung_ jangan marah lagi _nde_? Jangan membenci Kyu" pinta Kyuhyun penuh pengharapan.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak memperhatikan ekspresi memelas yang di tunjukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Tidak enak melihat wajah menyedihkan itu, sungguh ia tidak suka.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya akan membenci mu jika kau tidak berhenti mengikuti ku. Jangan mengikuti ku maka aku tidak akan membenci mu" Leeteuk menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa. aku tidak ingin jauh dari Teuki hyung. Aku tidak ingin pisah dari Teuki _hyung_" racau nya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari panti dalam waktu dekat. Kau tenang saja, kita akan tetap bertemu tapi berhentilah mengikuti ku"

_Tes!_

Leeteuk terkesiap saat melihat buliran bening kembali menetes dari manic indah Kyuhyun. Apa ia terlalu keras bersikap pada anak ini? Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin di ikuti! Demi kebaikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun kelak.

"Kyu takut… Kyu tidak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini. K-kyu sayang Teuki _hyung_, Kyu ingin terus bersama _hyung_"

_Deg!_

Untuk pertama kali nya Leeteuk mendengar pernyataan dari seseorang yang asing dalam hidupnya, yang mengatakan menyayangi dirinya. Setelah kepergian dua orang tua nya dan menyebabkan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam panti, ini pertama kali nya ada yang mengatakan sayang pada dirinya.

"K-kyu sangat menyayangi Teuki _hyung_. _Jebal_ jangan benci Kyu dan jangan Kyu berhenti mengikuti _hyung_"

Seketika tubuh Leeteuk melemas. Tenaga nya yang memang sudah berkurang sekarang seperti habis tak tersisa. Tak ada kata yang bisa di katakan pada bocah itu lagi. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

Oke, Leeteuk menyerah. Dia sudah lemas, mengantuk juga kacau.

"Berhenti menangis" titah Leeteuk namun Kyuhyun masih saja terisak.

"Kau boleh mengikuti ku tapi berhentilah menangis sekarang juga!" ulang Leeteuk lagi lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya yang sudah berair hingga terlihat menggemaskan. Ia menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya namun ia mulai mengulas senyuman senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya nya meyakinkan. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun segera menghapus air matanya lalu menyengir lebar. Dengan langkah kecil nya, Kyuhyun mulai mendekati dan hendak memeluk Leeteuk namun seketika berhenti saat Leeteuk memberikan kode.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Leeteuk menghela napas sebelum membuka suaranya, "Kau boleh mengikuti ku tapi ada satu syarat" ucap nya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, namun ia terdiam membiarkan Leeteuk untuk menjabarkan syaratnya. Leeteuk tak kunjung menjawab, namja itu justru memperhatikan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Mundur" titah Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya bingung.

"Cepat mundur!" Leeteuk mengulang perintahnya.

Dengan penuh kebingungan, Kyuhyun pun melangkah mundur.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

Kyuhyun berhenti setelah mundur tiga langkah. Ia kembali menatap Leeteuk heran saat hyung nya masih mengibaskan tangan nya.

"Mundur lagi" titah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Empat… Lima…

Namun ia menurut dan kembali mundur dua langkah. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk juga tersenyum tipis pada nya. Senyuman Leeteuk adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah di lihat bocah itu—selain hyung nya tentu.

Leeteuk mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan menunjukan lima jari nya pada Kyuhyun.

"5 langkah…" ucapnya pasti, "Kau boleh mengikuti ku, tapi dengan jarak 5 langkah dari ku. Jangan bersuara, merengek dan meminta apapun. Jangan membuat ku susah dan merepotkan" tambah Leeteuk pasti.

Senyuman manis di wajah Kyuhyun sontak memudar berganti dengan senyuman getir. Ia memperhatikan jarak yang ada antara dirinya dan Leeteuk. Jarak 5 langkah bagaikan 5 meter baginya, sangat jauuuh~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyuman puas.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, otak kecil nya berputar mencari jawaban dan tangan mungilnya meremas boneka lobaknya.

"Tiga detik kau tidak menjawab, aku memutuskan kau menolaknya. Satu… dua…"

"Ne baiklah!"

Kyuhyun menjawab mantap memotong Leeteuk yang tengah berhitung, "Apapun asal aku masih bisa mengikuti dan bersama hyung" tambahnya.

Leeteuk menghela napas lalu menggedikan bahu nya. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan tidur dalam posisi menyamping membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kembali ke kamar mu dan jangan bertingkah lagi" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang setia memandangi punggung nya.

"Bolehkan aku tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Sontak Leeteuk membalikan badan nya, menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan merengek atau meminta. Itu perjanj—"

"Jebal hanya malam ini saja. Aku akan mematuhi semua perjanjian nya mulai besok. Jebal Teuki hyung~" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan nya mengatup di depan dada, memohon pada Leeteuk yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Terserah!"

Leeteuk menjawab acuh tak acuh dan kembali membalikan badan nya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia menarik selimut nya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu. Dengan riang, ia melangkah mendekati kasur Leeteuk dan langsung naik, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping hyung nya itu.

Tanpa selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil nya karena Leeteuk tak membagi nya. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat Unsoo dan jemari kanan nya memegangi sedikit pucuk piyama yang di kenakan oleh Leeteuk yang masih setia membelakangi nya.

"Jung Soo hyung…" gumam nya sangat lirih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum.

"Jaljayo Teuki hyung~" salam Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang masih membuka matanya memandangi dinding di hadapan nya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun segera terbang ke dunia mimpi.

_5 langkah memang akan menjadi jarak bagi kita mulai esok hari namun aku percaya hati kita justru akan semakin mendekat bahkan berjarak 5 centi saja. Jarak fisik kita menjauh namun jarak hati kita akan semakin mendekat._

.

.

.

Semenjak perjanjian '5 langkah' yang di buat oleh Leeteuk dan di setujui oleh Kyuhyun malam itu, Leeteuk mulai bisa menikmati hari-harinya seperti sebelum Kyuhyun datang ke panti. 'Anak lobak' itu sungguh menepati semua peraturan nya. Kyuhyun hanya akan mengikuti Leeteuk dengan jarak lima langkah. Tidak sedekat dahulu dan tidak mencampuri seluruh kegiatan Leeteuk.

Walaupun panggilan anak bebek tetap di sandang nya, namun anak-anak lain sudah terlihat tidak peduli. Mereka seakan melupakan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih mengekori Leeteuk. Dan karena hal itu pula, hari-hari Kyuhyun semakin sepi. Lebih baik ia di ejek seperti biasa daripada di diamkan seperti tidak di anggap.

Leeteuk tengah bermain bersama teman-teman nya. Baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah dan belajar dengan suster pembimbing. Berada di ruangan santai, tertawa bersama teman-teman dan memperhatikan beberapa anak yang lebih muda dari nya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya duduk di kursi berwarna ungu seorang diri. Masih dalam jarak kursi lima langkah dari kursi yang di duduki Leeteuk. Senyuman getir hanya bisa ia tunjukan. Tidak bisa mengadu dan berbicara pada Leeteuk membuat nya kesepian. Dan ia sudah bertekad dalam dirinya hanya akan berbicara dan berbagi dengan sosok Leeteuk tidak pada anak lain nya.

"Unsoo…" Dan berakhir lah bocah itu hanya berbicara sendiri dengan boneka lobak kesayangan nya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun terkadang hal itu membuat anak-anak lain yang tanpa sengaja melihat nya tertawa dan mengejek 'Kyuhyun gila!'

Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang. Hati nya berdesir melihat bocah itu hanya bermain seorang diri dengan boneka lobaknya. Tapi jangan salahkan anak-anak yang tak mengajaknya bermain. Kyuhyun sendiri yang sepertinya menarik diri dari yang lain hingga tak memiliki teman.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. Miris. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat bocah itu tersenyum dan berbincang seorang diri dengan benda mati. Ingin rasanya Leeteuk mengajaknya bermain mengingat Kyuhyun hanya bisa di dekati dan di ajak bicara olehnya tapi…

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah pergi. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu saat menyadari tak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan boneka nya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Leeteuk, ia hanya terdiam di ambang pintu memperhatikan bocah itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung celingak celinguk mencari sosok Leeteuk yang tidak ada di kursi beberapa langkah di depan nya. Sontak bocah itu berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Namun senyuman lega Kyuhyun ulas di wajahnya saat masih mendapati Leeteuk yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap kearahnya.

Leeteuk masih terdiam seakan tengah menunggu bocah yang mulai berlari mendekati nya sembari memeluk boneka lobak itu. Setelah di rasa jarak 5 langkah terpaut di antara mereka, Leeteuk mulai melangkah keluar, tentu saja Kyuhyun mengekori nya.

.

"Amin…"

Leeteuk membuka matanya setelah mengalunkan rangkaian doa. Ia tersenyum memandangi ruangan ini. Gereja, ia memang memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja yang berada di sebelah panti untuk berdoa dan menenangkan hatinya.

Dengan ekor matanya, Leeteuk melirik ke arah beberapa baris kursi panjang di belakang nya. Seorang bocah tengah memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kalimat doa yang tak bisa terdengar. Senyuman manis terpantri di wajahnya. Ia masih berdoa beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu di wajah Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat selesai berdoa kepada Tuhan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sepasang mata sudah memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengerjapkan mata nya polos.

"Kemarilah" panggil Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempat, bingung harus mendekat atau tidak. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga jarak 5 langkah dengan Leeteuk jika ingin terus bersama hyung nya itu.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar Leeteuk memanggil nama kecil nya. Ini pertama kali nya Leeteuk memanggil nama nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar boneka lobak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah duduk sambil menatap kearah depan.

Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih berdiri di samping nya. Dengan senyuman lembut, Leeteuk menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah" pinta Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk dan memangku boneka lobak kesayangan nya. Senyuman manis tak hilang di wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah itu menatap lurus ke depan mimbar. Leeteuk sendiri tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan, tangan Leeteuk bergerak dan merebut Unsoo dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan bingung Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Leeteuk memainkan boneka lobak itu sambil tersenyum geli.

"Siapa nama nya?" tanya Leeteuk memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Unsoo, nama nya Unsoo~" jawab Kyuhyun riang.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kenapa kau selalu membawa Unsoo ini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab membuat Leeteuk menoleh kearahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat mendapati Kyuhyun justru terdiam, menatap kosong kearah depan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kyu" panggil Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengambil sesuatu dari balik kaus nya. Sebuah kalung melingkar indah di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati ia melepas kalung tersebut dan mengelus bandul nya. Kalung berbandul seperti liontin berbentuk persegi berwarna silver dengan beberapa ukiran hitam, tersambung dengan sebuah tali berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun menunjukan kalung itu pada Leeteuk yang menautkan alisnya bingung. Dengan ragu Leeteuk mengambil kalung itu dan memperhatikan nya. Membolak balik bandul nya bingung. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Leeteuk dan menekan sebuah tombol kecil di sisi persegi bandul itu.

Terbuka… bandul itu terbuka. Leeteuk pun segera membuka nya dan mata Leeteuk langsung terbelalak melihat sebuah foto di dalam liontin tersebut.

Foto dua orang anak dengan ukuran kecil namun masih terlihat jelas. Sosok Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dan sosok lain nya yang membuat Leeteuk tercengang. Leeteuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku?" tanya Leeteuk bingung mendapatkan gambar sosok serupa dirinya di dalam foto itu.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nama nya Jung Soo. Dia hyung ku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke dalam onyx coklat Leeteuk.

"Sejak appa dan umma meninggal, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nya. Jung Soo hyung sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Tapi…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimat nya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan sedikit meremas kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, ia kecelakaan. Ungh… sebuah truk menabraknya saat pulang sekolah" Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata nya saat mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Leeteuk diam seribu bahasa, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia memandang sendu dan tersenyum getir pada foto dalam liontin di tangan nya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan mulai mengangkat wajah kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"Jung Soo hyung itu sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia yang mengurus dan menemani ku. Dia juga yang memberikan Unsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ku. Kami memberikan boneka ini gabungan nama kami"cerita Kyuhyun lagi, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli menatap boneka yang ada di tangan nya.

"Jung Soo hyung sudah pulang ke rumah Tuhan menyusul appa dan umma. Haah~ Kyu hanya sendirian sekarang hingga suster hwang membawa ku ke panti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk mengingat saat pertama kali Kyuhyun datang.

"Dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat mu hyung. Aku pikir, aku bertemu dengan Jung Soo hyung lagi. Hihi kalian sangat mirip, sungguh" Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

Kembali Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tahulah ia sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun mengikuti nya dan menganggapnya sebagai hyung nya. Karena dia mirip dengan Jung Soo—hyung kandung Kyuhyun? Senyuman Leeteuk berubah menjadi getir. Entah kenapa hati nya sedikit tidak terima saat tahu Kyuhyun mendekatinya hanya karena ia mirip dengan Jung Soo?

"Walaupun kalian juga memiliki banyak perbedaan tapi aku nyaman berada di samping mu hyung. Aku sangat senang~" ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengembalikan kalung milik Kyuhyun juga boneka lobak bernama unsoo itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Leeteuk.

"Aku…" Leeteuk mulai bersuara setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

"Aku Leeteuk bukan Jung Soo" ucap Leeteuk tegas membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Hyung…"

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan hyung mu itu. Haha sekarang aku tahu alasan mu mengikuti ku dan…" Leeteuk tertawa pelan namun terdengar sinis. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang berubah dingin.

"Aku harap kau sadar. Hyung mu sudah tidak ada dan aku bukan hyung mu. Aku Leeteuk bukan Jung Soo. Ingat itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun terdiam, membeku seorang diri dalam gereja tersebut.

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangan nya erat hingga buku-buku jemari nya memutih. Sungguh ia kesal—sangat kesal. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun menganggap nya sebagai sosok Jung Soo, begitu? Ucapan sayang waktu itu Kyuhyun tujukan karena bocah itu merasa dirinya adalah Jung Soo? Bukan karena Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap dirinya, seorang Leeteuk sebagai hyung dan menyayangi nya tanpa menyamakan dengan orang lain?

Dengan kesal Leeteuk menendang kerikil yang bersebaran di tanah. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa berdenyut sakit. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Leeteuk berlari kencang menuju ke panti tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja. Memandangi bayangan Leeteuk dengan tangisan tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu dan semua nya terungkap, sikap Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun semakin dingin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengikuti nya dalam jarak 5 langkah. Sungguh Leeteuk tak peduli lagi mau di ikuti atau tidak. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada.

Kyuhyun sendiri pun tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Setiap ia ingin berbicara, Leeteuk langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan menghindari nya. Hari-hari nya semakin gelap dan sepi. Setiap malam ia menangis dan berdoa agar Leeteuk mau mengakui keberadaan nya. Lebih baik Leeteuk marah dan membentaknya daripada hyung nya itu menjauhinya seperti ini.

"Hei ayo kita main ke danau!" usul seorang dari kerumunan anak-anak itu yang di setujui dengan sorak sorai yang lain nya.

Mereka semua pun berlarian keluar panti menuju sebuah danau di belakang gedung panti. Leeteuk terlihat tertawa sambil menggandeng seorang anak yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Kedua nya tertawa membuat seorang bocah yang berjalan 5 langkah jaraknya dari Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Andai dirinya yang menjadi anak yang di gandeng Leeteuk. Andai Leeteuk bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu pada dirinya.

Dengan lemas ia masih mengikuti Leeteuk dengan teman-temannya ke danau. Pohon-pohon rindang menghiasi sekitar danau membuat danau semakin terlihat sejuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri sendirian di sebuah dermaga kecil buatan dari kayu. Memandang ke arah perahu-perahu kecil yang sedang mengapung di tengah danau.

Leeteuk berada di salah satu perahu di sana. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun tak bisa mengikuti Leeteuk. Ia takut untuk naik ke perahu dan tentu saja tak ada yang mengajaknya untuk berperahu bersama. Tidak mungkin kan ia mendayung perahu seorang diri?

Tatapan Kyuhyun semakin menyendu. Jarak nya dengan Leeteuk sekarang lebih dari 5 langkah. Sangat jauh dan tak mampu Kyuhyun jangkau. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. Ia hanya ingin Leeteuk. Hanya ingin perhatian dari Leeteuk. Hanya ingin Leeteuk mengajaknya berbicara, bermain, menggandeng tangan nya, tersenyum seperti yang Leeteuk berikan pada teman-teman sebaya Kyuhyun di panti ini.

"Teuki hyung…" gumam nya parau. Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu memeluk unsoo semakin erat menyalurkan sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya. Berulang kali ia menggumamkan nama Leeteuk namun yang ia dapat hanya sayup-sayup suara tawa riang dari teman-teman nya.

"Leeteuk sedang melihat apa?"

Leeteuk tersentak saat seorang bocah di hadapan nya menepuk tangan nya dan bertanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan gelengan. Sekarang anak-anak tengah berlomba mendayung. Siapa yang sampai di tepi lebih maka kelompok mereka lah pemenangnya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah teman-teman nya. Tangan nya tetap mendayung seirama dengan yang lain. Sesekali Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seorang bocah yang berdiri seorang diri di dermaga buatan.

Hati Leeteuk berdesir melihat Kyuhyun sendirian di sana. Tapi masih ada perasaan kesal pada bocah itu yang Leeteuk sendiri tak tahu alasan nya. Beberapa hari ini ia memang berusaha menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan perjanjian atau apalah yang ia buat dengan bocah itu. Menganggap semua nya normal dan bahkan melupakan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Semua ia lakukan semata-mata agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengikuti nya. Namun seperti nya bocah itu masih berpegang pada perjanjian '5 langkah' yang di buatnya. Leeteuk tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengikuti nya dan menganggap dirinya seperti hyung bocah itu.

Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya saat melihat dua anak lain di dermaga. Kedua nya terlihat mengendap-endap jalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung apa yang ingin di lakukan 2 anak tersebut dan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat diam menundukan wajahnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, tangan nya sontak berhenti mendayung. Dua anak di belakang Kyuhyun terlihat terkikik geli lalu bersiap mendorong bocah imut itu dan…

"Jang—KYU!"

_**BYUR!**_

Sontak Leeteuk berteriak keras dan berdiri membuat perahu kecil yang ia naiki bersama teman-teman nya goyang. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh ke dalam air danau. Panik dan khawatir langsung menyelimuti Leeteuk membuat setiap panggilan dan pertanyaan dari teman-teman nya yang lain tak terdengar.

Tanpa banyak pikir Leeteuk segera terjun ke dalam air membuat anak-anak yang lain berteriak memanggil nya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Leeteuk berenang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesulitan berenang di tepi danau sana.

Jauh…

Kenapa jauh sekali rasanya? Leeteuk langsung menyelam dalam air dan menambah kecepatan berenang nya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berusaha untuk ke atas permukaan mulai lemas. Dia memang tidak bisa berenang dan dia juga memiliki trauma dalam air. Kyuhyun berusaha meminta tolong dan mengangkat tangan nya menggapai udara.

Stok udara di paru-paru nya semakin menipis. Sudah banyak air yang terminum olehnya. Matanya mulai terpejam sempurna dan tangan nya sudah tak menggapai udara, tangan lemas tenggelam dalam air bersama dengan tubuh kecilnya.

_**Grep!**_

Sedetik saja Leeteuk gagap menangkap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan segera membawa nya ke tepi bisa di pastikan bocah kecil itu dalam bahaya.

"Uhuk!"

Leeteuk terbatuk saat sampai di permukaan. Ia menggeret tubuh Kyuhyun ke tanah di tepi danau. Dengan panik Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Tak ada pergerakan dari bocah itu membuat Leeteuk semakin cemas.

"Kyu? Kyu! Kyunie sadar, Kyu!"

Leeteuk terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang cukup chubby. Bocah itu masih terkulai lemas. Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Menangis…

Hanya itu yang bisa Leeteuk lakukan sekarang. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun nya tetap terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir Leeteuk.

"Kyunie… hiks Kyu…" racau nya berulang kali memanggil nama bocah yang menganggap nya hyung itu.

Leeteuk tersentak saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan terbatuk. Senyuman lega terpantri di wajahnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan nya di pipi Kyuhyun. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun pun mulai terbuka, menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hyung…" lirihnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie gwenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk masih dengan cemasnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemas lalu terbatuk beberapa kali membuat air yang sudah terminum nya sedikit demi sedikit keluar.

Leeteuk kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala dongsaeng nya itu. Mengelus rambut basah Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Un—soo" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ne Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Unsoo, hyung… dimana unsoo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan sosok boneka kesayangannya pemberian terakhir dari kakaknya.

Leeteuk yang mengerti mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar mencari boneka lobak itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat boneka itu mengapung di tengah danau.

"Kyu tunggu di sini nde? Hyung akan ambil unsoo dulu" ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut. Kembali Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Tubuhnya terasa lemas bahkan ia masih merasa mengambang dalam air.

Leeteuk pun segera kembali masuk ke dalam kolam dan berenang untuk mengambil boneka lobak itu.

"Aigoo Kyuhyun!" pekik Suster Hwang yang baru saja datang setelah anak-anak lain memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat suster Hwang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak? Kita kembali ke panti sekarang"

Kyuhyun menahan tangan suster Hwang saat akan menggendong nya, "Teuk hyung" lirih nya.

Suster Hwang beserta anak-anak lain nya pun mengedarkan pandangan mencari Leeteuk dan tak berapa lama Leeteuk kembali ke tepi dengan boneka lobak di tangan nya. Melihat itu suster Hwang tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua pun segera kembali ke panti asuhan meninggalkan danau yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya perjanjian '5 langkah'.

.

.

.

"Sudah tidak dingin kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk pasti mendengar pertanyaan dari Leeteuk yang setia menemani nya di kamar sejak kembali ke panti. Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi penuh semangat Kyuhyun, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi bocah itu saat keluar dari danau.

Leeteuk meletakan mug kosong bekas coklat hangat yang di minum Kyuhyun ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tangan Leeteuk mulai mengelus surai Kyuhyun yang sudah terasa begitu lembut.

"Sekarang tidur ya?" ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kyu tidak bisa tidur tanpa unsoo" jawab Kyuhyun polos sontak membuat Leeteuk tertawa.

Boneka lobak itu masih berada di dalam pengering setelah berenang dalam danau sore tadi. Dengan gemas Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih basah jadi harus kering dulu baru bisa kembali pada Kyu" balas Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menunduk lemas.

"Sebagai gantinya hyung yang akan menemani Kyu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar. Senyuman yang sempat pudar itu kembali terpantri indah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah hyung mau tidur dengan Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Leeteuk memberikan Kyuhyun angelic smile nya. Senyuman yang selalu di harapkan oleh bocah itu.

"Ne" jawab nya singkat.

"Gomawo Teuki hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Waeyo?"

"Boleh aku memeluk mu?"

Entah mengapa Leeteuk merasa terenyuh dengan permintaan itu di tambah dengan sorot mata Kyuhyun penuh dengan pengharapan itu. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran bed.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung saja berhambur memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat bahkan Leeteuk cukup sesak dengan pelukan itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan yang ia ingin sejak pertama melihat Leeteuk.

Pelukan itu mirip dengan pelukan hyung nya—Jung Soo. Sama-sama hangat dan Kyuhyun merasa terlindungi. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat sadar Jung Soo dan Leeteuk adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Memang awalnya tak bisa di pungkiri Kyuhyun mendekati Leeteuk karena namja itu mirip dengan hyung nya. Namun seiring berjalan nya waktu. Kyuhyun mulai menemukan sosok lain dalam diri Leeteuk. Ia seperti menemukan hyung baru yang bisa melindungi nya juga.

"Teuki hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Leeteuk hanya membalas dengan sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Mianhae" sesal Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia menatap Leeteuk serius.

"Mianhae. Dulu Kyu memang mendekati mu karena kau mirip dengan Jung Soo hyung" jujur Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyayangi mu. Teuki hyung bagiakan hyung baru yang Tuhan berikan. Aku sangat menyayangi Teuki hyung bukan karena kau mirip Jung Soo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kalimat sedikit kacau dan tidak jelas.

"Aku menyayangi Teuki hyung. Karena Teuki hyung adalah Teuki hyung. Kau hyung ku yang baru. Sungguh aku…"

"Sstt"

Leeteuk tersenyum geli saat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat dirinya memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung mengerti" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap ke dalam onyx mata Leeteuk dengan seksama. Mereka saling melempar tatapan hingga akhirnya kedua tersenyum bersamaan. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Leeteuk dan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada hyung nya itu. Leeteuk sendiri membalas pelukan tersebut. Mengelus punggung dan surai Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Jadi Teuki hyung mau jadi hyung nya Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada riang.

"Heum… Apa Kyu mau jadi dongsaengku?" Leeteuk justru balik bertanya. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku adalah hyung mu, dan Kyu adalah dongsaeng ku" nyata Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo hyung~" Leeteuk mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan ragu. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Apa aku masih harus menjaga jarak 5 langkah darimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengerjapkan mata polos.

Sontak Leeteuk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya bingung, apa yang lucu? Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk kasur Kyuhyun saking geli nya.

"Ya hyung! Aku serius" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

Leeteuk mengibaskan tangan nya masih tertawa terbahak. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pipi menggembung menunggu hyung baru nya itu selesai menertawakan… dirinya?

Leeteuk menghela napas untuk menghentikan tawanya. Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja tidak" jawab Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum! Bahkan kau boleh menjadi anak bebek ku lagi—haha"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal mendengar ejekan dari Leeteuk.

"Ish ducky!" decak kesal Kyuhyun mengembalikan ejekan dari Leeteuk.

Namun tidak tersinggung sedikit pun, Leeteuk justru kembali tertawa membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa. Kamar itu pun di penuhi dengan suara tawa dan keriangan.

_Berawal dari lima centi aku mengikuti mu lalu berubah menjadi lima langkah jarak pemisah di antara kita. Aku mengikuti seluruh persyaratan yang kau minta. Tanpa suara, hanya diam dan mengikuti mu dalam jarak lima langkah. Awalnya aku kecewa namun sekarang aku sadar, seberapa pun jauh memisahkan fisik kita tapi hati kita tidak akan terpisah. Semakin jauh jarak antara kita maka hati kita akan semakin dekat dengan satu perasaan rindu. Dan sekarang lima langkah itu sudah di hapuskan. Jarak itu sudah hilang dan aku bebas memeluk mu, menepis jarak yang ada. Dan mulai sekarang tanpa jarak pemisah antara fisik dan hati. Kita akan selalu dekat, apapun yang terjadi._

_ Gomawo hyung-ie _

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

.

Hallo~

Masih ingat Lye?

Haha tidak tahu kenapa mau buat OS aja dan menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas(?)

Terimakasih untuk yang semua yang sudah berniat membaca^^

Bye~


End file.
